Iruko La 5eme année
by Rusty Longan
Summary: La 5eme année d'Iruko à Poudlard.
1. Le chemin de Traverse

Sur le chemin de Traverse

Iruko était une jeune fille gaie, ses cheveux longs, noirs, et souvent en bataille montraient son esprit guilleret et souvent joyeux. Ses yeux en amande étaient bleus et clairs. Elle était grande, fine, et ses courbes généreuses, sa taille fine, étaient aguicheuses. Elle était intelligente, et était fan de potions en tous genres. Elle adorait en essayer, si bien qu'elle devait changer de chaudron au minimum 5 fois par an.

Iruko s'agenouilla, attrapa son chat noir sans ses bras et se rassis à son bureau. Elle relu la liste des fournitures qui lui seraient indispensables pour le bon déroulement de sa future année scolaire : Son uniforme, une pile inquantifiable de livres, des ingrédients pour potions, un nouveau chaudron, des plumes, de l'encre, des parchemins, etc, etc... Rien d'extraordinaire, pour une rentrée scolaire.

« IRUKO ! ON Y VA ! »

Sa mère l'appelait.

Il était temps de partir. Elle sorti de sa chambre, pris l'escalier et entra dans le salon. Son père, un sachet empli de poudre de cheminette dans la main, lui désigna l'âtre vide et froid, en lui disant de sa voix forte et grave :

« Nous t'attendions.... A toi l'honneur, ma puce...

-Merci, Papa.... »

C'était tous les ans la même chose. Son père était très fier de sa fille aînée, surtout de ses résultats en potion, lui-même étant scientifique au ministère et adorant faire des essais.

Iruko pris une poignée de poudre, entra dans l'âtre, la jeta à terre et dit, à haute voix et bien distinctement :

« CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

L'âtre se mis à crépiter, de grandes flammes verte l'enveloppèrent, elle tourbillona, traversant ainsi plusieurs cheminées de maisons plus ou moins grandes, sombres, coquettes, ou tout autre adjectif pouvant qualifier l'intérieur d'une maison.

Elle arriva à destination une poignée de secondes plus tard, dans le bar enfumé et bruyant à l'ambiance chaleureuse du Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'écarta de la cheminée en s'époussetant, pour laisser place à son père, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, quelques secondes après que Irukose soit poussée.

« Alors, par quoi commence-t-on ? Demanda-t-il.

-L'Apothicaire ?

-En route ! »

Ils sortirent du bar, débouchèrent dans la cour, et Sam tapota dans l'ordre sur les briques qui s'écartèrent pour laisser place aux deux personnes.

Après avoir fait l'acquisition de ses fournitures (il ne lui manquait que les livres), ils allèrent à Gringott pour retirer un peux d'argent, et pour l'achat des manuels, et pour l'argent de poche de Iruko.

Son père lui laissa quartier libre jusqu'à 16h, pour finir ses achats et flaner dans les boutiques. Parfait. Il lui restait donc 2h pour lire dans la librairie.

Elle pénétra donc dans la grande boutique, elle était vaste et des livres tapissaient les murs, et les plafonds, peuplant le moindre meuble, la moindre chaise. Un paradis.

Elle parvint à trouver tous ses manuels sans grande peine, et en gardant le meilleur pour la fin : les potions.

Iruko se dirigea donc vers le rayon approprié à sa recherche, repéra un volume du livre recherché, avança la main et...une autre main se posa sur la sienne. D'un même geste, elle attrapa le livre, et, dans le même mouvement vif, le serra contre elle en un geste protecteur et regarda la personne...Un grand garçon aux cheveux longs et gras, se tenait devant elle. Malgré son air du, il rougit, mais moins que Iruko, dont le visage pris soudainement une teinte rouge brique et riva son regard au sol.

« Salut Severus...

-Salut... »

En plus de le trouver intéressant, Iruko trouvait ce garçon terriblement beau, et trouvais un certain charme à tout ce qui l'entourait, de près ou de loin.

« Tu.... Fais tes achats pour la rentrée ?

Question idiote !

-Oui.... Tu...veux qu'on les finisse ensemble ?

Ouaw ! Ma vieille, saute sur l'occase !

-Hem...J'ai fini, mais cela ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner...

-En fait, j'ai fini aussi...mais, on peux f'aire autre chose... ?

-D'accord ! »

Severus pris un volume du livre de potion, et se dirigea vers la caisse. Iruko ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un autre livre traitant des potions et, en suivant le jeune homme, en profita pour mater son arrière-train

mondieumondieu qu'ilébo ! !

[essuie sa bave aux lèvres]( =délires de l'auteur)

Après leurs achats, ils allèrent chez un glacier et s'offrirent une collation. Ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure, leur sujet de conversation principal étant les potions et leurs effets secondaires.

Iruko se sentait très bien en compagnie de Severus, et ne vit pas le temps passer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur troisième glace de l'heure, elle regarda sa montre et décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

Ils se quittèrent à regret, en se promettant de se revoir à la gare, et Iruko entra chez elle guillerette.


	2. La Gare

La Gare

Iruko passa la barrière métallique reliant le monde Moldu au quai 9 ¾ . Elle chercha des yeux la tignasse brune et longue de Severus, ses cheveux longs et bruns flottants au vent, les autres élèves se retournant sur son passage –surtout les garçons - et parcourant la foule de ses yeux clairs.

-Sevy, où est-tu ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle interpella une fille de Gryffondor :

-Hey, Evans, t'aurais pas vu Snape dans le coin ?

La jeune fille, sortie de sa rêverie, la fixa d'un air hautain de ses grands yeux verts.

-Non, désolée, Hangrew...Répondit-elle sèchement en passant son chemin et en entrant dans le train. Iruko se tourna vers elle et lui tira largement la langue.

-Quelle garce !

Elle entendit ricaner à sa droite, et regarda le garçon qui osait se moquer d'elle.

-Ah ! Severus !

-Ca va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-A va !

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le Poudlard Express et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Iruko fit sortir son chat de son panier ; Severus son corbeau de sa cage et leur discussion commença. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Severus de ses vacances passées en compagnie de ses grands-parents en écosse, Iruko des déboires que son chaudron avait du subir quand elle avait essayé quelques potions des plus délicates, Severus du tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire sur le dos –un magnifique corbeau (merci Lychee !!! ïdélires de l'auteur), Iruko de ses vacances au Japon, chez sa famille, et les sujets s'ensuivirent ainsi, allant d'anecdotes en histoires drôles, de débats en aventures...

Leur discussion ne fut interrompue que par le chariot de friandises, auquel ils achetèrent de toutes les sortes confiseries présentes, et par Lucius Malfoy qui vint les taquiner.

Arrivés au château, ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à la chanson du Choixpeau, pendant laquelle un silence de mort régna, suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, comme chaque année. S'ensuivi la répartition, où quelques applaudissements plus ou moins bruyants se firent entendre, et enfin le discours du Directeur.

Quelques jours passèrent le plus normalement du monde, entre les cours de métamorphose, de potion et autres divinations, pour laisser le temps aux élèves de (re)prendre la bonne cadence du travail(acharné XD).

Aucun événement notable ne fit son apparition durant un bon mois : un nouveau chaudron pour Iruko, qui, une fois de plus avait fait exploser le sien en s'essayant à une potion dans la salle commune des Serpentard et quelques farce et inondations dans les toilettes des filles, habitées depuis peu par un fantôme d'une élève surnommée Mimi Geignarde.

Mais un matin, Iruko reçu une lettre de ses parents.

Etrange.

Vraiment très étrange.

D'habitude, ils ne lui écrivaient que pendant les vacances, et on était en plein mois d'octobre !

Iruko ouvrit la lettre sous l'œil attentif de sa meilleure amie, une fille de Serdaigle prénommée Lua. Elles lurent toutes deux le billet écrit de la main de sa mère.

_Ma chère Iruko,_

_Tu dois être très étonnée de recevoir une lettre de ma part maintenant, mais l'heure est grave. Le professeur Dippet est au courant, tu rentres à la maison dès ce soir..._

_Nous t'embrassons tous fortement._

Sur la fin du billet, l'écriture tremblait et une goutte avait dilué la signature de sa mère. Etrange cette façon d'achever la lettre, _tous,_ il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille à la maison ? Iruko et Lua étaient sous le choq.

-Ca va aller, Iruko ?

-Oui, je...crois...merci, Lua...

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui...

Lua pris Iruko dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Son corps tremblait des pieds à la tête.

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas si grave...ta mère...

-Ca l'est, la coupa Iruko.

La jeune fille n'arriva pas à se concentrer pendant les cours. Même en potion, où elle était toujours active, elle sembla absente. Cela intrigua Severus qui avait l'habitude de la voir souvent joyeuse.

Le soir, à 20h, elle était devant chez elle. Elle était malade de vouloir savoir quelle était la cause de son anxiété, de son inattention, ce qui occupait son esprit et ses pensées durant cette horrible journée....Qui n'était cependant pas finie.


	3. Retour au Château

Retour au Château

Iruko entra dans sa maison.

Ses parents, ses grands-parents, sa sœur, sa famille du Japon étaient là, dans le salon. Une assemblée de visages et d'habits noirs. De deuils. Une photo, encadrée de noir, posée sur l'autel réservé aux prières. Elle s'en approcha, s'agenouilla devant l'autel, regarda le visage de son cousin encadré de noir.

Ce cousin qui lui ressemblait tellement, avec qui elle avait tant d'affinités, avec lequel elle avait passé son enfance, au Japon.

Elle pris le cadre, caressa le visage du défunt, fit un léger sourire, les yeux emplis de tristesse, et lui murmura :

« Tu vois, à vouloir tant t'opposer au Mage Noir, tu as préféré mourir que de lui céder tes pouvoirs....Je suis fière de toi, Hakusho... »

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura de tout son saoul, et sa grand-mère, vêtue d'un kimono de cérémonie noir, la serra dans ses bras et la berça, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Hakusho avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Il venait de finir ses études et avait commencé une carrière d'Auror. Iruko était la personne de la famille la plus proche de jeune homme. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et ils entretenaient une relation très proche, indéfinissable.

Mourir à à peine 19 ans...

Iruko ressentait un tel désespoir, elle avait l'impression qu'on s'était emparé d'une grande partie de sa vie, et qu'on lui avait arraché du cœur, de l'esprit, de la mémoire...

Soudain, elle pensa à Lua.

Lua, qui aimait Hakusho, qui l'aimait plus que tout. Et à qui elle devrait annoncer la triste nouvelle...

Lua, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle aimait comme sa sœur, et pour qui elle aurait tout fait.

Lua, avec son visage toujours souriant, qui rassurait et consolait toujours Iruko...

« Ma chère Lua »

Murmura t-elle dans un souffle avant de se relever et de serrer les autres membres de sa famille dans ses bras.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain. Ce fut une dure épreuve pour Iruko, plus dure que tout ce qu'elle avait subi auparavant...

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ce fut le temps des au-revoir, et Iruko reparti prendre la route du château.

Son moral au plus bas, ses pensées voyageant du côté de ses souvenirs, Iruko ne pouvait se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle arriva à la gare de Pres-au-Lard et emprunta une calèche pour revenir au château. Les roues crissaient sur les graviers du chemin menant à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Elle sauta de la calèche arrivée à destination, s'approcha de la porte du grand Hall qui s'ouvrit toute seule et pénétra dans le château, froid et sombre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

Ensommeillée et tjrs triste, Iruko pris le chemin des Cachots, s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits et chatouilla la poire, qui émit une sorte de gazouillis ressemblant vaguement à un rire, et le tableau laissa place à l'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, un elfe apparu et demanda à la jeune fille ce qu'elle désirait. Sortie de sa rêverie, étonnée de se retrouver ici plutôt que dans sa salle commune, elle commanda un chocolat chaud que l'elfe lui amena cinq minutes après, un immense sourire aux lèvres, heureux de servir quelqu'un. Iruko but sa boisson, sorti des cuisines, s'enfonça un peux plus dans les Cachots et entra dans sa salle commune.

Elle monta dans le dortoir et s'endormi aussitôt, épuisée. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla bien tard d'une nuit paisible, sans rêve, et ne voulut descendre.

Severus entra en douce dans le dortoir des filles, pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, en faisant attention à bien lui demander de ne rien dire à Lua. Après lui avoir dit la nouvelle, elle se remit à pleurer et enfoui son visage sur le torse de Severus qui la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer.

[grrrrr...la chance ! bouillonne de jalousie = délires de Rusty XD]


End file.
